


Lo que pasa con  Genki

by MissEctofeature (EctoYasai)



Series: OcLand [4]
Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M, Solo quiero postear esto aqui
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/MissEctofeature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso que llevo queriendo decir meses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que pasa con  Genki

-  **¡Genkiii! ¡Date prisa! ¡Puede estar por aquí!**  
\-   **¿Eh?**  
-  **¡El Yokai!**  
Naoki se detuvo en seco para mirar a su amigo, con una ceja alzada. Genki tenía sus ojos clavados al suelo con una expresión distraída. Normalmente era el que más adoraba ir en busca de Yokais, pero… Hoy se veía distante.  
Lo más raro de todo, es que fue él el que insistió en ir en busca de Hanasaka, un día de verano que era aún más difícil encontrarlo.  
\- **Estás raro.** –Soltó Kitsu, dándole un golpecito en la frente. - **¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres ir a casa por hoy?**  
Genki enseguida reaccionó, levantando la cabeza.  
\- **¡No!**  
- **…. ¿No… qué?**  
\- **¡No quiero irme! ¡Vamos a hacernos amigos de ese Yokai!**  
\- **Uh… Bueno…** -Genki empezó a caminar más rápido, y el chico moreno intercambió una mirada de confusión con Kyubi, que se encogió de hombros.  
**\- ¡Meramerion! ¡Busca por el parque! ¡Naoki, tu busca por la zona del río! Kyubi, a ti te dejo la casa encantada al lado del monte.  
** - **… Merra…  
** \- **Uh… ¿Y tú dónde mirarás?** –Preguntó, el Yokai con forma humana.  
\- **Buscaré en el monte.**  
\- **¿Eeeh? Si vas solo te perderás, Genki.** –Naoki frunció el ceño. – **Esto es estúpido. Podemos buscarlo en primav-  
** \- **¡TIENE QUE SER HOY!** –Kitsu se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su amigo, que parecía dolorido. – **Tiene que ser hoy… ¿Vale?**  
\- **…Vale.**  
\- **Así** **que… Nos veremos cuando lo encontremos. Hasta entonces.**  
\- **¡Genki!** –Kazeki se detuvo sin girarse a mirar al rubio. – **Ten cuidado…  
** - **Tú también.** –Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo.  
Naoki frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Hanasaka era conocido por hacer feliz a la gente, y aparecer en primavera para alegrar a todos con sus pétalos de flor de cerezo. Era un Yokai raro, que sólo era común en primavera, y que por algún motivo Genki decidió hacerse su amigo precisamente ese día. No podía entender porqué.  
Iba a encontrar a ese maldito señor, y a llegar al fondo de todo esto. Se levantó del lado del río, y comenzó a iluminar toda la zona, pero nada. Ni un triste Nogappa.  
\- **¡WAAAH! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, GENKI!** –Gritó el pobre, sacudiéndose el pelo con ambas manos. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. No, no era un Hanasaka… Era… - **¿Huh?**

La noche había caído en Ocsity, y Genki aún con los pies hechos polvos, seguía buscando al Hanasaka. Con cada árbol que alumbraba con el Yokai-Watch, más decepción se llevaba, y más desesperación le entraba.  
Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, porque… Aquel día Naoki le dijo…

 _“- **Oye… ¿Genki?  
** \- **¿Huh?**_  
 _Kitsu miraba al cielo despejado, mientras tomaba un helado._  
 _- **Me alegro de haberte conocido.  
** \- **¿E-Eeeeh?** –El castaño se sonrojó con una enorme sonrisa, que hizo al rubio fruncir el ceño._  
 _- **¡No me mires así! ¡Aaaah! ¡Retiro lo dicho!**_  
 _- **¡LO SIENTO!  ¡NO LO RETIRES!  
** Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando un rato, y empezaron a reír._  
 _- **Porque… Aparte de Kyubi… Realmente me sentía algo solo con todo esto de los Yokais.  
** - **Yo** **también… Me alegro de haberte conocido.** –El castaño volvió a posar la vista en el cielo. – **Nadie me habría creído con todo esto.  
** - **¿Eeeeh? ¿Pensabas contárselo a alguien?  
** \- **¿Huh? ¿Tú no?  
** - **Uh….**_  
 _Y volvieron a estallar en risas, para acabar los dos en silencio mirándose el uno al otro._  
 _- **Oye… Genki…  
** \- **¿Qué pasa?**_  
 _- **Alguna vez… Has pensado… ¿Dónde te gustaría que fuese tu primer beso?**_  
 _- **¿A QUÉ VIENE ESO DE PRONTO?  
** Naoki se quedó completamente quieto unos segundos._  
 _- **¡EH! ¡NO TE HAGAS IDEAS RARAS!** –Soltó levantándose de un salto, y señalándolo con el dedo índice. – **S-Solo lo decía por s-sacar un tema de conversación. ¡NADA MÁS!**_  
 _- **Uh…** -Genki parpadeó un par de veces con una sonrisita nerviosa._  
 _- **En mi caso…** -Naoki se cruzó de brazos adoptando una expresión felina. – **Me gustaría que fuera con las flores de cerezo cayendo. Entonces yo me acercaría a t… eh a la chica, y… ¡Seria el beso más romántico de la historia!  
** \- **Realmente lo tienes pensado, ¿eh?** –Genki soltó una risita._  
 _-_ **¡Por supuesto!** –Y Naoki le dedico una enorme sonrisa adorable. **-¡Seria un beso que no olvidaría jamás!  
** \- **Oh…** -El castaño sonrió de vuelta.”

Genki observó los arboles ante él. Era demasiado oscuro para poder hacer nada ya… Y el tiempo se estaba agotando… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó los puños. Si tan sólo se lo hubiera dicho… Entonces, quizás… Tal vez él y Naoki podrían haber pasado ese día juntos. Pero… Pero…  
\- **¡GENKIIIIII!**  
La voz de Kitsu llamó su atención. Se dirigía hacia ahí con un farolillo y con un kimono puesto. La expresión furiosa del castaño se transformo a una de confusión extrema.  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Naoki?  
** \- **¡Aquí tienes!** –Y sin decir nada más le dio un Kimono azul, que reconocía de las fiestas del año pasado.  
\- **Un… Kimono…  
** \- **Bueno…** -Naoki miró hacia un lado, sacando una medalla de su bolsillo. – **Si quieres ver las flores de cerezo es tradicional usar Kimono, ¿no?**  
\- **Lo has…** -La mirada del chico se iluminó por completo. - **¡LO HAS…!**  
\- **¡N-No fue fácil! Verás… Primero me encontré con un Tsuchinoko, ¿sabes? ¡Y me guió por toda la ciudad, hasta que lo encontré al lado de una tienda poseyendo a un señor! Fue muy amable y se hizo mi amigo enseguida, así que fui a tu casa a por…  
** \- **¿Has visto a mis padres?**  
\- **¿Huh…? No. Meramerion me dio esto.**  
\- **Ah… ¡Voy a ponérmelo!  
** - **V-Vale.**  
Mientras Genki se cambiaba, Naoki se giró para agradecer al Tsuchinoko… Pero ya no estaba ahí.  
\- **¡Listo! ¡Lo llamaré!**  
\- **¡Espera, Genki! ¿Por qué querías este Yokai justo hoy?**  
El castaño miró fijamente a Naoki unos momentos en silencio.  
\- **Quiero… Quiero…** -El castaño tragó saliva, y cerró los ojos notando su rostro arder. – **Quería… Bueno… Quería besarte.**  
\- **… ¿Perdón?**  
- **Dijiste** **que… Querías un beso con las flores del cerezo así que yo… Quería…**  
\- **G-Genki…  
** \- **Hohohoho…** -Una tercera voz desconocida se unió a lo de los chicos. En seguida Genki apuntó su reloj hacia uno de los árboles y… Ahí estaba. Ni siquiera había tenido que llamarlo.  
Hanasaka sonreía hacia los dos chicos, y con un movimiento de manos llenó toda la montaña de flores rosas ante sus ojos. Las mejillas de Genki se tiñeron de color rosa, mientras volvía la mirada hacia su mejor amigo que parecía igual de sorprendido, y rojo, que él. Y para colmo, el lugar empezó a llenarse de pequeñas luciérnagas que proporcionaban una pequeña luz al lugar, sumándose al farolillo que traía Naoki.  
\- **Naoki…** -Genki agarró de las manos al rubio, apartando la mirada. Una flor acababa de caer en su pelo. - **¿P-P-Puedo…?**  
\- **Genki.** –Lo interrumpió el chico, agarrando su barbilla para que lo mirase sólo a él. Sus ojos de color (Kenny fuck you) estaban abiertos, y lo miraban sólo a él. – **Por favor…** **Bésame.  
** El castaño asintió de forma nerviosa. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Naoki. Sólo un poco más y…  
\- **¡Ahí estáis!**  
\- **¡MERRA MERRA!**  
Ambos chicos se separaron con el rostro como un tomate, sin llegar siquiera a rozar sus labios. Kyubi y Meramerion volvieron de donde-sea que estaban, y eran acompañado por un grupo numeroso de Yokais distintos.  
\- **¡Todos han ayudado a buscar a Hanasaka! ¡Pero al final estaba aquí, Zura!  
** Genki parpadeó un par de veces, y fijo su mirada en todos y cada uno de los Yokais que ahí estaban. Komajiro, Komasan, Honobono, Kyuntaro… Incluso Orochi.  
\- **Todos… Han venido…**  
\- **Bueno. ¡Todos son nuestros amigos, Zura!** –Dijo ahora Komajiro.  
Genki le dedicó una mirada divertida a Naoki, y ambos empezaron a reír un rato, ante el rostro confuso del resto de Yokais.  
\- **¡Oye! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?**   -Soltó Kyubi, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- **¡N-No! Es que…** -Naoki seguía riendo, así que Genki  acabó la frase.  
\- **Solo… Muchas gracias. A todos.**

Era tarde, y hora de volver a casa. Cuando Genki llegó no recibió regañina. Ni siquiera un aviso. Sus padres decidieron dejar pasar esta indiscreción, y lo dejaron subir a su habitación sin decirle nada más que un “Recuerda levantarte temprano”.  
Kazeki subió hasta el tejado de su casa. No tenía sueño,  y no podía dejar de pensar en cierto chico parecido a un zorro. Meramerion si que se fue a dormir al armario, pero aún pasando las horas, el castaño seguía mirando el cielo estrellado.  
_“Vas a estar cansado mañana si no vas a dormir”._ Le pareció oír esas palabras venir de su derecha. No tuvo que girarse para saber quién estaba ahí.  
- **Abuela… No se lo he dicho.**  
Un Tsuchinoko se acercó al brazo de Genki, y se recostó a su lado con la cabeza mirando directamente hacia su rostro.  
\- **No se… Si es mejor así. Sólo quería que…** -El castaño pausó un momento, intentando no dejar que las lágrimas se le escapasen. – **No quiero que… Me olvide…**  
El Yokai acarició el rostro del niño con la cola, y empezó a empujarlo suavemente hacia dentro.  
\- **Antes de eso… ¿Le darás una carta por mí?**

Naoki se despertó a las diez de la mañana. Una hora rara para él. Estaba acostumbrado a despertarse al menos a las doce, como mínimo. ¡Pero eso sólo significaba que podía ir a jugar con Genki aún más rato!  
…Genki.  
Sus dedos inevitablemente rozaron los labios, que aún el castaño no había tocado…  
Maldito Kyubi. Decidió darle una patada para despertarlo.  
\- **¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué haces?  
** Naoki soltó un “Jum!” antes de levantarse y marcharse, todo digno hacia el salón.  
\- **Mira a quien tenemos aquí… Míster Madrugador.** –Soltó su padre con diversión, volviendo la mirada a la tele. **-¿Has visto? El monte se ha llenado de flores de cerezo. ¡Algunos árboles NI SIQUIERA eran cerezos! Dicen que es un milagro.  
** \- **Un milagro, si…** -Murmuró sirviéndose leche en el tazón y rascándose la barriga.  
\- **¡NAOKI! ¿Qué haces así todavía? ¡Pensé que irías a ver a Genki!** –Su madre cruzó la puerta, sorprendida.  
\- **¿Uh? Sólo son las diez. No hay prisa.  
** \- **Su tren sale a las diez y media, Naoki. ¡No te da tiempo a llegar!  
** \- **¿Su tren…?** -Naoki miró a sus padres fijamente, los cuales intercambiaron una mirada que pasó de la sorpresa a la tristeza inmediata. - **¿Qué tren…?** –No hubo respuesta. - **¿QUÉ TREN?**

\- **¡GENKI TE ECHAREMOS MUCHO DE MENOS! ¡BUAAAAAAA!** –Boku no paraba de abrazar al castaño que le daba golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda.  
\- **¡Si vuelves algún día de América tráeme un reproductor de música de esos chulis!** –Soltó Lyel, intentando separar a Boku que estaba pegado como una lapa.  
\- **Lo intentaré.** –Sonrió Genki, de forma nerviosa.  
\- **Oye…** -Kage habló después de un rato. – **Naoki… No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?**  
Genki apartó la mirada en silencio.  
\- **¿Podéis…?  
** \- **Nosotros nos encargamos.** –Le aseguró el peliverde con una sonrisa. Luego señaló con la cabeza hacia su espalda.  
Sus padres le estaban llamando. Era hora.  
Subió al tren, dándole la mano a Meramerion. El Yokai se veía algo afectado, mirándolo con esos ojos enormes y tristes.  
\- **Mera… Si no quieres venir… No tienes que…**  
- **¡MERRA, MERRA!** –El león Yokai dio un salto, negando eso.  
\- **¿Entonces…?  
** Y con sus  patas estiró sus ojos tanto que parecían completamente cerrados como los de un zorro. Genki soltó una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- **Naoki…  
** \- **¡Merra!**  
\- **Estará bien…** -Sonrió. – **Estará… Todo bien.**  
Y con eso… Las puertas se cerraron. No sin que antes el castaño oyese un grito. **  
** \- **¡GENKI!  
** Al otro lado, un rubio de piel broceada acababa de saltar la valla que separaba la estación de la parada del tren y se dirigía con rapidez a las puertas. Una vez allí, empezó a  hablar muy rápido, pero Genki no podía oír una sola palabra.  
- **¡N-NAOKI! ¡E-ESPERA!  
** Y empezó a correr. Tanto como podía. Aún cuando el vagón se movió, señal de que el tren iba a empezar a andar, seguía corriendo, haciéndose paso entre la gente para llegar al último vagón, con vistas hacia fuera.  
\- **¡GENKI!** –Y ahí lo esperaba el rubio, andando rápido a lo que el tren comenzaba a correr. **-¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE NO ME HAYAS DEJADO DESPEDIRME! ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYAS DICHO NADA DE NADA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ERES HORRIBLE! ¡COMO PUEDES HACER ESTO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS…!  
** \- **¡NAOKI!** –El chico se quedó callado al ver a Kazeki llorando. - **¡TE QUIERO!**  
El rubio hizo un pucherito, casi sin poder pronunciar palabra.  
\- **Genki… Yo…**  
Y con un movimiento brusco el tren pilló más velocidad, y Naoki tuvo que aumentar el ritmo también.  
\- **SIENTO M-MUCHO NO HABERTELO DICHO. NO PODIA AFRONTARME A LO QUE ME DIRIAS… NO QUIERO IRME. NO QUIERO IRME DE TU LADO NUNCA, Y NO QUIERO QUE ME OLVIDES.  
** \- **¡NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ PORQUE… YO TAMBIEN… YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO! ¡G-GENKI!**  
El castaño se estiró con medio cuerpo fuera de las barras del vagón, y adelantó su mano intentando alcanzar el rostro del rubio, pero con otro movimiento brusco el tren aumentó aún más la velocidad y la distancia no hacía más que aumentar también.  
\- **¡N-NAOKI! ¡VOY A VOLVER, TE LO PROMETO! ASI QUE… NUNCA T-TE OLVIDES DE MI.**  
\- **¡TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO! ¡GENKI!**  
Y con eso Naoki tuvo que dejar de correr, o sentía que iba a ahogarse. Genki por su parte no pudo hacer que observar como Kitsu se hacía más y más pequeño… Hasta desaparecer por completo.

Naoki se quedó sentado en el suelo. Ni siquiera sabía por cuánto tiempo. En algún momento llegaron Boku, Kage, Lyel y Kyubi en su forma humana, ayudándole a incorporarse.  
Los dos primeros no paraban de darle palabras de ánimo… Pero fue el Yokai el que lo hizo reaccionar.  
\- **Naoki esta carta… Me la ha dado… Tsuchinoko.** –Murmuró a su oído eso último.  
\- **¿Tsu…?**  
Reaccionó enseguida, abriéndola ahí mismo. Mientras el rubio leía, los otros cuatro apretujaron sus cabezas para ver lo que decía.

 _“Querido, Naoki._  
Para cuando estés leyendo esto, probablemente ya esté muy lejos. Lo siento. Si no te dije todo esto antes fue porque soy un cobarde. Por eso lo he estado ocultando, estos últimos meses. Todo lo que siento por ti.  
Igual si hubiese sido más valiente, te lo habría dicho antes. Igual podríamos haber pasado el mejor día de nuestras vidas, y no te habría obligado a buscar a Hanasaka para nada…  
Lo siento mucho.  
Pero quiero que sepas que no quiero que este sea nuestro final. Voy a volver. Te lo juro.  
Y cuando lo haga… ¿Crees que podrás esperarme hasta entonces?  
Te quiero. Y nunca te olvidaré.  
Genki.”

El rubio miró hacia las vías del tren con sus ojos (inserta color aquí lmao) llorosos.  
\- **Por supuesto que te esperaré… Idiota.**

Y lo hizo… Durante cuatro largos años.


End file.
